


春节纪念160203

by santoulu



Series: 纪念霆哥和峰峰的下一个十年 [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santoulu/pseuds/santoulu
Summary: 存档旧文是16年霆哥意外受伤错过春晚邀约的故事。老九门跟青云志真的是同时拍的！合理推测有探班！希望看到这篇文字的大家能想起当时的快乐！
Relationships: 陈伟霆/李易峰, 霆峰 - Relationship
Series: 纪念霆哥和峰峰的下一个十年 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844377
Kudos: 1





	春节纪念160203

陈伟霆在拍戏时受伤了，走起路来一瘸一拐的，心疼死了一喜马拉雅山脉的女皇。  
偏偏这样都无法制止这个多动症少年，戏照拍妹照撩，一有休息就想往诛仙剧组跑。  
玩烧火棍，拨弄须须，摆好造型给粉丝拍，这是诛仙剧组男主日常。  
今天，在李易峰第n次扔下烧火棍一阵风跑过去，嘴里高喊着“陈伟霆你别蹦跶给我老实呆那儿别动！”的时候，被气流掀掉了镜头盖的摄像师表示，真的，给他们放个假吧，这戏没法拍了。  
剧组同款赵姑娘在旁边翻着白眼装作看不到的样子。  
李易峰奔过去就开始皱眉，“你穿的这是什么，这么薄？”  
拉拉手，“你这瓜娃子啊急死我了。”  
摸摸腿，“还疼不疼了？”  
摸摸腰，“这儿没事儿吧？”  
低头看看脚，“你这皮靴是什么鬼，不是说今天只拍特写吗！”  
陈伟霆全程无辜脸看着他，最后李易峰顶着导演的白眼把人拉到了自己的房车里，倒水捏腿玩亲亲抱抱啃啃摸摸一条龙服务。  
陈伟霆躺在沙发上看着李易峰走来走去念叨着要熬猪蹄汤，砸吧砸吧嘴感觉这点伤真是太值了。  
“你别一脸无所谓的表情，昨天接我下班的粉丝有几个一看就是从你那过来的，眼睛都红了。”李易峰手里剧本卷成筒敲他，“你这伤带着偶像光环哪，搁平常人身上就是崴脚，在粉丝眼里就相当于伤筋动骨一百天。所以你这一个月，哪儿都别想去。”  
“峰峰你也是我的粉丝吗？”  
陈伟霆伸手拽他，李易峰下意识反抗了一下，想着他是病人不跟他计较也就从了。  
“哼，你再这样我就脱饭。”  
陈伟霆亲了他一下，最后两个人脸红红的从车里出来，李易峰扶着他回了老九门才又颠颠跑回诛仙，拎起烧火棍就砸道具老师脸上了。

晚上，陈伟霆软磨硬泡着让李易峰帮他洗了澡，现在正躺在李易峰大腿上享受尊贵VIP吹头发服务。他伸直胳膊去摸李易峰耳朵，揉一揉又往后移去捏脖子。  
李易峰想到一出是一出地，突然就按着陈伟霆的后脑勺，认真地盯着他说：“那时候如果是我在后面扶不住车了的话，我一定会掉头的，就算撞树上也不能撞你呀...”他说着说着就觉得委屈，拿手指绕着陈伟霆的头发，“怎么就能......”  
陈伟霆拿手捂住他的嘴，他想，他的威廉就像粉丝说的那样，眼里没有年轻气盛的失望与难过，是经历了浮浮沉沉后的淡定从容，是好。  
“峰峰，有你就够了。”  
李易峰闭着眼睛，舌尖交缠。一定是空调开得太高了，不然为什么连心里都烧了起来。

要是说他们俩见面才腻歪那可真是冤枉。  
在不同城市见不到面的时候，两个人的朋友就像见了鬼一样。  
李易峰早上发个天气不好，陈伟霆就在下面“多穿点衣服么么哒”。陈伟霆等戏的时候发个照片，李易峰还要在下面不带感情的评论一句手电筒好看，偏偏另一边也神奇地秒回，“下次见面时给你”，后面还要再添个爱心。李易峰发一把道具剑，护苏宝就“峰峰不要瞎玩道具啊小心受伤”，陈伟霆两天一次定时心灵鸡汤，大多数人都只是默默的点赞，就只有某位忙到不可开交的次次评论，一次比一次肉麻飞起。  
全程围观的马二爷每天打开朋友圈都是做好了被闪瞎的心理准备，却还是一次次被敌军剿灭。  
特别是下了夜戏之后打开手机，没有问候，有的只是晒出来的一箱零食暖宝宝。李易峰还配字，“都说了不要再寄了嘛.....替剧组感谢威廉锅！”  
“你们再这样我就截图微博啊我跟你们讲！”  
李易峰嚼着口香糖，“切，我手里一大把你的黑图黑料，咱们对着来！”  
“你们也不注意点！”马天宇心累，“万一啊，万一被别人截图给爆了呢？”  
“没事哒，他这个号的好友只有你们几个啦~”带着笑意的港普突然出现，马天宇心脏都一顿，这杀千刀的，什么时候开了三方通话！还你们，你们！两人阵营了不起啊！

说起李易峰的微信账号，之前那个好友加的太多太杂，俨然变成了一个工作账号，朋友圈怎么刷都刷不出想要点赞评论的东西。  
正巧那时候家用香港代购拿了新出的肾六回来，金牛喵想了想马上申了一个新的账号。好友都是精挑细选那么几个，朋友圈也终于不用费尽心思设权限了。  
归根结底，只是方便虐狗了一些。

陈伟霆拍戏间隙才能接电话，那时还特意躲到了厕所里，两只手一起捂着话筒。  
“对啦，窝这边听说最近好多微博账号又要大规模黑天宇是gay了。”  
“随便他们，因为二爷我顶天立地的直，以后不要叫我天宇，叫我宇直，马宇直。”  
另两边沉默了好久，突然暴发出一阵嬉笑。  
“那不叫微博账号叫营销号好吗，你是不是傻？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈营销号！”  
“唉呀这个笨蛋，摊上你我真是亏本了你知道吗。”  
“峰峰哈哈哈呵吼呵哈哈”

嘟————马宇直扔掉手机，一边翻着白眼捂好了心脏。

这还是没见面的时候。  
马天宇正好在横店出差中，晚上提了两个果篮兴高采烈地去酒店看望这对难兄难弟。本打算给他们一个惊喜就提前找助理要好了门卡，没想到刚开门就差点被一阵吵吵轰出去。  
“我刚想起来你刚说要撞树上！”  
“反正不能撞你！”  
“那你也不能撞树！”  
“就撞树！”  
“我狗带！”  
“陈伟霆你要上天是不是！”  
“上你！”  
鸡飞狗跳。  
太污了。  
这是在太污了。  
难以直视。  
马宇直拿着果篮挡住眼睛，靠着墙大喊。  
“打扰两位一下，给你们拜个年我就走！”  
屋里一个枕头扔出来，马宇直贴墙闪过。  
“你走！我现在不想看见跟春晚有关系的东西！”  
真是惯得越来越不像话了！马宇直气的转身就要走，又听里面大喝一声，  
“慢！把果篮给我留下！”

end


End file.
